


Ecos de relatos perdidos

by v3Fan04



Category: Original Work
Genre: Español | Spanish, If you wanna read you gotta use google translator, My First AO3 Post, No Beta read we die like men, Not Beta Read, Other, Totally not a novice, would you?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-04-03 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3Fan04/pseuds/v3Fan04
Summary: Historias perdidas de personas que pueden o no haber existido.No hay finales, buenos o malos, solo vidas con distintas oportunidades.Vidas que, al final, quedaron varadas, olvidadas en lo profundo de un oscuro mar sobre el cual la luz no parece llegar.Ahora, es tu oportunidad de elegir.¿Seguirás adelante o te darás la vuelta?Bien...¿Que harás?-AKA: Intentare escribir y fallare en el intento.





	1. Chapter 1

_Tic-_

_-Toc_

_Las manecillas de reloj indican el tiempo que se pierde en la habitación._

_En tal lugar de alguna parte, en algún momento, dos personas se encuentran hablando, totalmente indiferentes de la oscuridad o el vacío que los rodea. _

_Bien....- Dice uno de ellos, su tono haciendo un eco que reafirma su voz._

_-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta con desdén el otro, más alto, al notar inmediatamente como la más baja empezaría otra de sus excusas o quejas. Sea lo que sea, está seguro que simplemente lo volverá a molestar creando otro dolor de cabeza que aguantar. Si tan solo tuviera sus pastillas a mano podría deshacerse inmediatamente de tal dolor, aunque en vez de eso preferiría una forma de deshacerse de la raíz del problema, ella, para empezar. Pero aunque lo intente será en vano, lo sabe, ella siempre lo molestara y no hay un fin para ello._

_-Aww....¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué tan gruñón de repente?-Intenta provocarlo, consciente de la molestia que le causa su presencia, aunque fingiendo "pura" ignorancia de ello.-Solo vine a saludar. Somos familia sabes. Quizás deberías estar más feliz al verme ¿No?-Sus palabras dichas en tono "dulce y melodioso" solo le causan más repugnancia, pero traga los insultos que residen en su interior listos para atacar en cualquier momento, esperando la señal de salida. Él debe mantener su compostura. ¿Por qué se rebajaría actuando tan desdichadamente? Eso es lo que ella quiere, así que simplemente no lo hará._

_-¿Y bien?- Al parecer la paciencia es una de sus virtudes. Siempre que intercambian palabras debe contenerse, especialmente en público, pero no hay nadie más a su alrededor. Entonces, ¿ por qué contenerse? "Bueno, todo actor debe prepararse antes de la obra ¿No?".Intenta ignorar el hecho de que esto se esta volviendo mas costumbre que otra cosa._

_-A decir verdad solo vine a decirte un mensaje que nuestro pequeño cartero debería haberte enviado.¡Pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado!-Exclama excéntricamente mientras mueve sus manos hacia los costados para acompañar y recalcar sus palabras- Tal vez deberíamos encontrar un reemplazo. Digo, incluso si suele cumplir con su trabajo perfectamente y sin quejarse, ni siquiera sabemos qué piensa o qué hace en su tiempo libre.-Sigue divagando, explicando el razonamiento detrás de sus palabras como si le hubieran preguntado- ¡Tal vez en este mismo momento está planeando apuñalarnos por la espalda!. Si, tiene sentido.-Afirma con emoción, su rostro resplandece como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un gran problema- Si tomamos en cuenta lo callado que actúa, siempre atento a nuestros movimientos con un ojo de halcón.....-Baja el tono, casi en murmullo, mientras sigue divagando-¡Definitivamente está planeando atacarnos para obtener nuestras riquezas!¡¿No lo crees también?!-Exclama mientras lo mira atentamente en busca de una respuesta._

_-...-"Imbécil, ese buen empleado tan solo esta de vacaciones. No intentes despedirlo solo por que quieres hacerlo" piensa pero no lo dice, solo se queda mirándola en espera de que diga porque está aquí._

_-...-Le devuelve la mirada llena de expectativas y algún brillo en sus ojos, como si esperara su respuesta-...!.AH, cierto-Como si algo hiciera clic, olvida lo que estaba diciendo, su rostro deja de lado esa diversión de hace pocos momentos y tranquilamente parece volver al tema principal-La jefa contacto conmigo y me dijo que iba a dejar de lado la tarea principal.....-Su mirada y tono bajan un poco como si recordara un viejo o triste recuerdo, como si el tema no le agradara y quisiera olvidarlo. A pesar de eso rápidamente retoma su voz, lo mira de frente rebosando de energía y emoción-¡También dijo que teníamos total libertad de hacer lo que queramos!¡Es decir, sin límite alguno!Todo lo que quieras puedes hacerlo.¿No es emocionante?-Termina diciendo con una sonrisa perturbadoramente infantil, o eso es lo que él cree, después de todo ninguno de ellos lleva cuenta de sus edades pero aun así se ven jóvenes."¿Es esto la inmortalidad?" se pregunta a sí mismo, con miedo a la idea de que se vería atrapado de por vida a soportar a esta chica.El solo pensarlo le aterra._

_-Oh...Ya veo..así que era eso...-Dice fingiendo desinterés mientras desvía su mirada, ignorando el cambio de emoción la chica, y adentrándose un poco en sus pensamientos."Ya presentía que iba a haber un cambio esta vez...pero...¿Esto?¿No es demasiado para un cambio?Si...si ella decidió detenerse, entonces ¿para qué estamos nosotros?Cada uno debe cumplir su tarea, siempre a sido así ¿No?"Su mirada vuelve a la chica que tiene enfrente, quien parece querer seguir con su balbuceo.Retoma su voz con una sonrisa tranquila, sin dejar rastro de lo que acaba de pensar como si ello no le causara un gran impacto-Entonces, si ella deja su tarea-No muestra interés en la tristeza que aparece por un momento en los ojos de esta chica.-Nosotros también podemos dejar las nuestras ¿No es así?- Termina diciendo, con un tono y sonrisa que demuestran satisfacción.Aunque ,claro, si notas bien en sus ojos solo hay veneno, no es como si le importara que ella notara esto._

_-...-Parece pensar su respuesta por un momento.-¡Sip! Después de todo tenemos la "libertad de hacer lo que queramos"¿No es así?-Su energía sigue rebosando, mientras ignora sus sentimientos con respeto a la jefa y su tarea, luego cuando él no esté podrá desquitarse y pensar todo lo que quiera en sus propios juegos.Ahora debe concentrarse en la persona que tiene enfrente y no perder en cualquier batalla que se insinúe, o al menos no terminar la conversación siendo el perdedor y él, el ganador.Realmente odiaría ver su dentuda sonrisa resplandeciente con aires de victoria.-Creo que eso es posible. Aunque si tienes dudas...¡Tan solo contacta a la jefa y ella te responderá todo lo que quieras saber!-Dice rebosante de vida, su mirada ganando un toque ensoñador, como si solo hablar de ella le hiciera feliz-Eso sí....-Su rostro oscurece al igual que su tono se agrava.Parece como si fuera a cometer un asesinato allí mismo.-No tienes porque perder su tiempo en tus inútiles dudas ¿Sabes? Merece un buen descanso después de todo~-Su voz arrulla en un canto malicioso, claramente atacando._

_"Bipolar" Su mente escupe, no tan sorprendido por el cambio de la chica. Después de todo, aunque le disguste, esta acostumbrado a tal comportamiento.Su mente pasa por encima los recuerdos de viejas peleas donde literalmente iban a matarse.No es como si ya no quisiera repetirlas, simplemente no tiene tanta energía para actuar como una bestia."Si quiero ser una persona decente debo actuar como una. Ademas,no tengo tanto tiempo libre"Se dice a sí mismo, como si tuviera que buscar alguna justificación. _

_-Mmm.....-Poniendo su mano en su barbilla, finge pensar seriamente en lo que dijo-Ah, entonces supongo que si. Si puedo dejar mi tarea de lado por fin tendré unas vacaciones.-Sus hombros se relajan como si hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo tal oportunidad._

_-Jum!-Asiente enérgicamente, dejando de lado la oscuridad que cubría su rostro hace un rato-¡Así es!¡Me parece bien que o entiendas rápido!Como se esperaba de ti~-Hay mucha insinuación en sus palabras dichas despreocupadamente, como si no le preocupara molestarlo.Mas bien, eso es lo que quiere, provocarlo.-Aunque no deberías descansar demasiado.¡Seria un problema si mi querido hermanito se vuelve un completo holgazán!Si te descuidas mucho te crecerá una larga barba, incluso apestaras más de lo normal.Después de todo la colonia que sueles usar no atrae tantas chicas como crees~-El torrente de ataques hace su aparición sin remordimiento alguno._

_-Ja.-Su voz sale en un tono alto por error."Realmente....un demonio como tu que apenas sabe de ética no podría controlarse ¿eh?"Intenta aplacar la furia que la monstruosidad frente a él ocasionó, calmando la sangre de sus venas que subió a su cabeza."Querido hermanito.....me repugna, ni siquiera tenemos la misma sangre".Tose un poco y continúa hablando-Si,si,lo que sea...De todas formas ¿Eso es todo?Incluso aunque se nos ha concedido tanta libertad todavía hay algunos temas que debo arreglar....-"Ahhh, realmente quiero salir de aquí, mi paciencia tiene límites y ella sin dudas querrá romperlos.Mi humor ya esta arruinado pero debo controlarme. Prometí que lo haría".Así, decide que no seguirá con la inútil conversación ni cederá a la tentación para pelear allí mismo; seguramente irá a solucionar algún trabajo a la tarde o juntarse con alguien a pasar el rato, cualquier cosa para relajarse._

_-Mmm?-Ella sonríe despreocupadamente."Gane".Levanta el pecho, consciente de la furia que el otro intenta cubrir.Realmente está feliz por esto."Como siempre~con tan solo unas palabras y ya estás así~". Sus pensamientos atenúan su emoción.-Eh~?¿Ya te vas?-Y otra vez con la repugnante y fingida inocencia-¿Tan pronto?¡Pero quería hablar un poco más!-Hace un puchero con falsa irritación._

_-Si, veras, no todos estamos tan desocupados como tú.-Dice para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida, sin esperar ninguna respuesta-Ahora, si me disculpas.-Su voz se va alejando a la vez que todo rastro de su presencia desaparece de la habitación._

_-...-_

_tic-_

_-toc_

_El reloj, ya olvidado, parece recuperar la noción de existencia._

_-Oh, bueno-Parece recuperarse de toda la charla, sin ninguna necesidad de fingir ni crear acciones o respuestas para contradecir y atacar a alguien que ya no está allí.-Supongo que ya no tengo motivo para quedarme aquí-Ella, también, desaparece del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno._

_tic-_

_-toc_

_El reloj hace sus últimos sonidos y la habitación, así como todo lo que se podía llegar a notar o habitar en ella, desaparecen, como si nunca hubieran existido en primer lugar. _


	2. Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intente algo nuevo...  
no va bien

_Rojo_

Es el color que se puede ver a través del espejo que está al lado del armario, si gira la cabeza y deja de concentrarse con tanta energía en lo que hace, claro está.

-¡Ya está el desayuno!- Anuncia una dulce voz desde fuera de la habitación.

Dejando de lado lo que estaba cosiendo, el niño gira la cabeza en dirección a la puerta-¡Ya voy!- Dice en respuesta.

Deja con cuidado lo que hacía en la mesa, como si fuera algo extremadamente delicado. Se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación para dirigirse hacia donde llamo la voz anterior.

Ya en el comedor, se detiene un momento en la puerta para saborear el aroma que esta en el aire. Una sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro infantil, los hoyuelos acompañan su apariencia.

-¡¿Tarta?!- Exclamó acercándose a su madre, con un aura brillante que parece rodearlo. Se puede jurar que hay estrellas en sus ojos.

Ante la energía de su niño da una suave risa con los ojos cerrados. No, no es porque no pueda soportar su brillo.

\- Hmm, de manzana.- Su voz arrulla mientras deposita la tarta en medio de la mesa.- Tu favorito.- Continua mientras se inclina para limpiar la mesa.

El niño parece no dejar de brillar, demasiado alegre ante esto.

Pero una voz más gruesa, que aparece desde atrás, lo saca de su concentración en la comida.

-¿No es demasiado para la mañana?- Se queja un poco al mirar lo preparado, mientras tapa un bostezo con su mano izquierda. Su paladar no soporta tanto lo dulce.

Indignado, se gira respondiendo como para reprocharle.- ¡Nunca es demasiado temprano para tarta de manzana!- Mira al mayor mientras un puchero adorna su tierno rostro.

Al recibir tal mirada lo único que puede hacer es suspirar en derrota.- Sheesh....tan solo es una tarta. En serio....- Dice mientras se acerca para ayudar a poner la mesa.

Al mirar el intercambio cómico en la mañana, sus ojos _marrones _se curvan hacia arriba acompañados de una sonrisa.- Ustedes dos...Ah, todavía esta caliente, coman con cuidado.- Les avisa con cariño a su esposo e hijo.

Ambos asienten en comprensión, uno con mas animo que el otro.

Así, empieza otro dia de forma agradable para la familia de tres.


	3. Ruido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerraron la puerta, así que abro una ventana.  
No cambia mucho, pero al menos es una mejora (al menos es lo que intento, ¿o quiero?, pensar).  
Ahora puedo respirar un poco mejor.

A veces olvido que soy humana.

No es como si fuera intencional, no soy tan consciente de este tipo de cosas.

O tal vez lo soy, no lo se. No estoy tan segura al respecto.

Hay cosas que hago de forma inconsciente que sólo atribuyen una pequeña parte a mi vida y perspectiva.

No hay tantos cambios como en el principio deseaba (¿anhelaba?) y de todas formas cuando me de cuenta de aquellos detalles me reiré al respecto con algo de sarcasmo.

Seguramente lo romantizare como siempre lo hago, con tan descaro y poco cuidado. Palabras hermosas y _casi _poéticas usadas para justificar un sinsentido, da gracia el hecho de que trabaje tanto en ellas cuando estoy en el momento.

_Solo para olvidarlas completamente al día siguiente._

...

..

Es enfermizo, es como si _no me importara_ en absoluto.

¿Lo hago?

Pensar que me importa para _poder_ sentir culpa pero aun así no hacer nada al respecto denota mi actual posición.

_Hipócrita_

Es una cualidad <strike>(_verdad_</strike><strike>)</strike> de mi que no ha cambiado, estoy confiada en que nunca lo hará.

No tiene sentido dudar de ello.

Sentido, sentido, sentid-

He repetido muchas veces esa palabra, aún no se si la estoy usando correctamente. Al menos se su significado, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

Es broma, todavía no se expresarme. Lo intento _(no, no lo hago),_ pero cuesta demasiado.

En primer lugar estoy insegura de las palabras que debería decir...

-Algo que todos quieren oír. 

_Complacer a los demás. No importa como solo hazlo, mentira o verdad, cualquiera basta._

-Algo que yo quiero decir.

_Mi opinión, mi verdad. Siempre es una estupidez y no tiene <strike>sentido.</strike>_

-Algo que niega a ambos.

_Cavar mi propia tumba yendo en contra de todos no me va a hacer ningún bien, olvida esta opción._

_ **Olvidala.** _

Bueno al final termino siempre usando palabras para complacer a otros, es la opción más fácil de elegir pero la más _incómoda_ de utilizar.

_Pasar años y años tratando de convencer a los demás de que estas a su favor, escuchando sus palabras por horas y horas sobre historias, sus chismes, gustos, etc. Solo para darles una sonrisa y algunas palabras ya que **si, estás escuchando y tienes una opinión que decir ¿Verdad?**_

Con la rutina de complacer a los demás pasas tanto tiempo centrandote en el otro y tratando de convencerte de que estas personas son gente que te importa y quieres, te olvidas de quién eres. Sabes _perfectamente_ quien es la persona que está a tu lado pero no sabes nada sobre ti mismo, es casi...

<strike> _gracioso._ </strike>

Se que tenia otras opciones, pero no recuerdo cuales eran.

_¿Tenía otras opciones, cierto? _

_No parecía..._

_La presión era demasiado pesada y en el momento en que decía algo mal y me miraban de forma en que **sabía** que estaba siendo juzgada y nominada como una decepción, como un bicho raro al que todos parecen estar de acuerdo en que no merece ni un gramo de respeto. Simplemente porque algo no concuerda, ya sea por mi distinta opinión (que pocas veces comparto pero siempre odian, gracias, me di cuenta que es mejor <strike>simplemente cerrar mi boca y callarme)</strike>, la forma en que actuó (??? no hice nada mal, ¿verdad? perdón, nunca supe lo que es amor o simple cariño familiar si es que siquiera cuenta, así que no sabría que decir al respecto, simplemente actuó independientemente, <strike>seguir el camino solitario como siempre</strike>), todo se sentía mal. Especialmente yo. No era parte del mismo rompecabezas en el que todos estaban, siempre miraba la imagen que ellos formaban pero nunca me veia alli, a pesar de lo que decían no tenía un lugar al que llamar propio. No tiene sentido, nunca lo tuvo. En el momento en que la ovación se levantaba aplaudiendo ruidosamente desde sus asientos, allí en el escenario rodeado de pequeñas niñas de mi edad y con los oídos inundados por el ruidoso público, simplemente lo supe. Algo estaba **muy mal**_ _, se sentia vacio y ¿triste? (era muy joven para comprenderlo todo pero pude captarlo), ese no era mi lugar. Buscando sus rostros entre la multitud no pude encontrar nada, todo se sentía vacío y <strike>falso.</strike> Cada sonrisa dirigida hacia mi dirección se _ _sentían vacías y falsas, son de plástico por supuesto que no son reales. Mi propia percepción de la realidad está retorcida, <strike>siempre lo ha estado es inútil ponerle una fecha de inicio a esto</strike>, lo mismo sucede con lo que llamo "yo", no me reconozco. El cuerpo reflejado en el espejo no es mío, o al menos no lo parece. Al principio lo odiaba ("odio" es una palabra muy fuerte, llamemoslo "disgusto" ya que de todas formas no creo sentir mucho), luego lo modifique. Mi disgusto simplemente bajó y pude estar un poco satisfecha con su forma. Pero sigo sin poder reflejarme, no tiene sentido, nada lo tiene-_

-

.

.

¿Eh?

¿Que estaba diciendo?

No lo se...?

Olvido demasiadas cosas y soy algo descuidada, así que no puedo estar 100% segura de ello, pero...

¿pero?

No se de que estoy intentando excusarme aquí.

Mis emociones son complicadas y todavía no se exactamente con qué palabras describirlas.

**_Soy humana_.**

Si, es un hecho.

Algo obvio que no puedo cambiar, pues nací siendo humana. Independientemente de lo que deseara elegir (_no es como si tuviera opción en primer lugar)._

Sin embargo (_esta es otra forma de decir "pero", ¿no es así? **ha**)_, al principio no lo sabía.

_Más_ _ bien (y déjame aclararlo), no parecía así._

Hacia todo automáticamente, en rutina. No recuerdo si había tanta emoción y significado detrás de mis opciones, era _joven _y seguramente más pura y honesta de lo que soy ahora.

Irónicamente era más **"real"**.

La ignorancia me hacía actuar así.

Aunque claro vivir asi sin ningun proposito en especifico, haciendo cosas solo porque es "mi deber y responsabilidad" con alguna que otra indulgencia por aquí y allá, sin tanta protesta, me hacía parecer un robot.

O al menos eso es lo que me dijeron.

Todavía no lo entiendo, al menos no del todo. 

Subir mis notas, hacer las tareas, _intentar_ tratar a todos con cierto respeto...

¿Era honesta?

¿Era pura?

Me gusta pensar que lo era...

Pues en el momento en el que me volví más "consciente", en el momento en que empecé a pensar más por mi cuenta...

Todo empezó a caer, a derrumbarse.

Me di cuenta de que no soy una simple máquina y me <strike>aterra</strike>.

Antes era más despreocupada, haciendo las cosas solo porque debo hacerlas, seguir órdenes y pedidos sin pensar mucho al respecto, cumplir con los caprichos de otros, escuchar sus chismes por horas y horas solo para que cambien de tema en tema por semana, siguiendo la corriente relajadamente...

Todo era más...

**Fácil**

Pensar ha hecho las cosas más complicadas y lo _<strike>odio</strike>._

Estaba mejor antes.

Siguiendo las órdenes (o pedidos, depende de cuánta azúcar deseas ponerle para suavizarlo) que me imponen, diciendo si a todo para no quedar mal, haciendo lo que debo, no preguntar tanto al respecto porque no debo meterme en sus asuntos (la curiosidad mato al gato, aunque se dice que estos tienen siete vidas ¿no? Pues, ¿que hay de mi? _<strike>ni una</strike>_), sonreir y hacer algún chiste sobre lo que hablan (seguramente es uno malo, pero se rien asi que lo hice _bien_) porque estoy escuchando y debo aportar alguna opinión al respecto (_apesar _de no tener una, no pensé mucho, <strike>_o nada_</strike>, al respecto después de todo) para demostrar que-

-que quería demostrar?

No recuerdo.

Tampoco recuerdo porque actúe de la forma que hice, se siente mal,_ me enferma y <strike>duele</strike>..._

<strike> _¿Tal vez simplemente fue una idea o impulso del momento? Mi ideologia (¿¿tengo eso??) pudo controlarme más de lo que quise...si, no se que estoy intentando decir _ _aquí. Algo como ciertas convicciones e ideas guían mis acciones de forma inconscientemente (???), sin que me de cuenta...me rindo, no se como ponerlo en palabras, no se el porque tampoco..._ </strike>

Se siente como si hubiera estado actuando todo este tiempo. _Una gran máscara llena de bellas palabras y acciones creadas para demostrar un agradable y cálido paisaje que todos desean ver, lleno de <strike>mentiras</strike> de las cuales desconozco cómo diferenciar entre su origen y final._

Lo odio.

Actuar, o mas bien, _vivir_ era más fácil cuando era menos consciente como ahora.

Hacer las cosas de forma automática y seguir órdenes como un maldito robot (_diría autómata pero todos prefieren decirlo en ingles. Me indigna, suena mejor en español) _era más fácil de sobrellevar en comparación con la forma en la que lo estoy haciendo ahora. 

La ignorancia hace la felicidad, dicen. Solía ignorar muchas cosas, ¿eso cuenta?. No se si era felicidad (_no se lo que es en primer lugar, gracias) _pero estaba en completa paz, así que eso debe ser algo similar, ¿no?

Pero ahora...

_Vivir carcomiendome la cabeza por cada maldito detalle y cosa que hago, que debo o debería hacer, los pros y contras, el tiempo que se me está yendo de las manos, mis metas, hobbies y gustos que cree para ser feliz (no esta funcionando, <strike>gracias</strike>), las personas que me rodean, sus expresiones y pensamientos al respecto, sus palabras y cómo me afectan, todo-_

**No es nada bonito.**

**Vivir no es nada bonito y no pedí por ello.**

Pero no tenía opción, nunca me dejaron elegir y yo tuve que simplemente "aceptarlo" y actuar como debo.

_ <strike>En realidad, siempre tuve una segunda </strike> _ _ <strike>opción simplemente no la elegí, ya sea porque la ignoré o no me di cuenta. Tal vez nunca la busque porque ya que todo era más "fácil" no pensé en cambiar nada. Creo que eso es a lo que llaman "zona de confort". No es lo mejor pero es **mas fácil** alli que aqui. Actualmente solo me estoy victimizando, ¿no es así? No estoy segura de esto pero es una posibilidad, tal vez, en un principio todo fue mi culpa, tal vez **yo** soy el problema. Negar es más fácil que aceptar después de todo...todavía no puedo comprender nada...así que no puedo asegurar nada. Al final, todo quedará como una posible probabilidad, completamente dudoso. No se quien tiene las respuestas a mis preguntas, pero lo más posible es que **nadie las tenga.**</strike> _

Claro que, las cosas ahora son diferentes.

<strike> _No se que cambio, ¿creci? El tiempo siempre pasa y quisiera detenerme por completo. Pero no puedo, se que no lo lograré. Es ilógico, **sin sentido.**_ </strike>

Soy humana y, en verdad, siempre lo he sido. Simplemente no quería romper la ilusión. Era más _fácil,_ por eso no salí del molde que armaron para mi.

Tantas expectativas y miradas dirigidas hacia mi, esperando que haga algo. Lo hice, cumpli sus expectativas y recibi muchas felicitaciones y cumplidos por _mucho tiempo_.

_Lo hice._

Me acostumbre a ello.

¿Y?

<strike>¿Ahora que?</strike>

Debido a que me acostumbre a ello es que puedo triunfar y cumplir tales expectativas sin mucho trabajo. Por eso deje de pensar en ello.

Soy humana, en algún punto quería negarlo pero no puedo. 

Los humanos tienen sentimientos, los autómatas (_En mi opinión suena mejor __así, en español. Suena un poco confuso porque prefiero usar mas el ingles, pero ¿a quién le importa?)_ al contrario, no los tienen. Estos últimos solo siguen ordenes impuestas en su programación por sus creadores. 

Yo soy humana.

**Yo.**

Reconozco que soy alguien, mi propio y único individuo (¿_me exprese bien? si, creo que tiene algo de sentido)._

Lo odio pero tengo emociones, sentimientos (_¿Son lo mismo? sinceramente nunca lo supe realmente..._).

Todavía no se expresarme, no se como usar mis palabras o ponerle nombre a ciertas cosas que desconozco (_En realidad soy ignorante, ¿porque fui elogiada anteriormente? no lo entiendo...solo hacia lo que me pedían)._

_No dire algo como "¡hare lo mejor que pueda de ahora en adelante, así que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo *tee-hee*!" porque- no, simplemente no. Esa ruta demasiado delusional (más que yo) y no pienso elegirla._

Ya repetí esto _muchas_ veces pero quiero que quede claro. **Yo soy humana**. Tengo libre albedrío. Dentro de mi revoltosa, confusa y desastrosa mente puedo pensar, tener ideas, emociones y decidir sobre muchas cosas.

Si.

_Puedo decidir__, incluso si el tiempo todavía decide escaparse de mis manos, todavía puedo elegir mis opciones, lo reconozco._

Tengo opciones, o al menos ahora puedo elegir. No se si soy más fuerte o crecer ignorando y _actuando para otros_ hizo que algo en mi creciera, permitiendome el lujo de que <strike>_no me importe un bledo como me juzguen los __demás._</strike>

** _Es_ _ br__oma, haa__-_ **

_<strike>sigue siendo malditamente molesto.</strike> _

Pero tengo algo de resistencia ahora, creo.

Así que ahora que puedo ser mas honesta conmigo misma, no importa cuanto lo odie y cuán estúpidas son mis ideas, he decidido vivir por mi y para mi. No te daré caridad ni te complacere en todo lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Viviré para poder complacer _mis_ propios deseos. Probablemente en busca de felicidad, amor, paz o similar- ya sabes, esas cosas hippies~ 

Es decir, si vivo **para mi** probablemente alcance un estado parecido a "felicidad" <strike>¿Cierto?</strike> Creo que eso es lo que debería hacer ahora...no estoy segura, <strike>_nunca lo estoy_,</strike>

Todavía no entiendo mucho esto de ser humano...es complicado y lo odio, nunca pedí por esto. Déjenme ser un autómata otra vez- 

_ah- _

_disculpen creo que blasfemie otra vez-_

-_Mi punto_ es q.u.e si la "felicidad" es lo que creo que es, lo que empezare a hacer ahora es:

**Ir totalmente en contra de ti, destruiré todas las expectativas que has puesto sobre mi. **

Porque nada me haría más "feliz" que ir en contra de ti

_¿Verdad?_

_No estoy segura, soy nueva en esto de "sentir" pero vale la pena intentarlo. **¿No?**_

**:D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tee-hee*  
\--------  
Los ojos que me devuelven la mirada en el espejo son, como siempre, algo opacos e incompletos.  
Se supone que hay una emoción en mi rostro, pero incluso así sigue siendo tan vacío como siempre. Hay una sonrisa que no llega a los ojos, estos están secos y arden un poco. Es incluso repugnante.  
Incapaz de usar el corazón propio de forma "normal", o de siquiera entender un poco de estos "sentimientos", la persona sonriendo en el espejo no es mas que un fracaso humano.   
Fingiendo que no hay ninguna bomba de tiempo, la expresión de tranquila felicidad es fácil de mantener.
> 
> De nuevo, no tiene sentido.


	4. Licor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tengo hambre.  
Tengo sed.  
LICORLICCORLICOR-  
Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Quisiera escapar, ser libre.  
No parece ser un buen plan, pero de alguna forma funciona.  
Ni siquiera es un plan, solo quiero beber.  
¿Por que mierda es tan difícil conseguir un trago aquí?

Las personas vienen y van, son muchos los que se dispersan por cada lugar de esta gran tienda. No, mas que tienda, no seria un "supermercado" ?

Hay muchos de ellos, superan a los de mi grupo actual. En un principio éramos mas, probablemente los superábamos, si no es que estábamos igualados.

Ahora la mayoría yace en el suelo, acostados en el suelo en poses no tan cómodas que digamos.

**Muertos.**

huh

Maldita sea..

Los malditos ni siquiera nos ven como a un oponente digno de luchar, tomándose su bonito _<strike>maldito </strike>_ tiempo paseando de un lado a otro, sin preocupación alguna.

Ya se que es inútil pelear contra ellos.

Que no importa cuantos golpes les demos, recibiremos el triple en balas sin escapatoria alguna.

Ni siquiera podemos obtener grandes resultados hablando, los malditos solo escucharan por un rato para luego tirarnos contra la pared o simplemente ignorarnos (si es que tenemos suerte).

Se que todo intento de huir es inútil y que no importa lo que hagamos tarde y temprano terminaremos igual que el resto de nuestros compañeros.

_Fríos y quietos, cuerpos sin vida tirados al costado de los pasillos y habitaciones, como si fueran basura. Como si no importaran, mero estorbo que hay que sacar del camino para poder caminar-_

** _PO R Q U E??!-_ **

Escapar es imposible.

Pero que mas puedo hacer?? Quedarme sentado en un rincón sin hacer nada? Esperar a que alguien llegue y nos salve, solo para ser recibido con una bala en el cráneo por pensar lo imposible?

_Que puedo hacer??_

Ah, _mierda._

Al menos no nos están cazando fervientemente..

En esta situación no puedo hacer nada útil, si siquiera intento algo raro terminare muerto en pocos segundos.

Puedo caminar entre ellos, pero si sospechan que soy alguna amenaza no dudaran en deshacerse de mi..

_Ahh-_

_Que mas da?_

_Quiero beber algo._

Pensar no me lleva a ningún lado, planear no es mi punto fuerte y aunque lo intente no hay nada certero. Ni una pequeña pizca de victoria a la vista.

Así que simplemente dejemos de enfocarnos tanto. Estamos en un gran supermercado...o es un centro comercial? No lo se, pero recorrí algunas y puedo ver un montón de tiendas con diversos productos.

_Licor._

Sip, enfoquémonos en la comida. Rica, dulce y jugosa merienda. ¿Qué hora es? No veo ninguna ventana abierta... si quiera estamos en el primer piso..?

Ahh- que mas da, primero busquemos comida, luego baño. Si se puede en el orden contrario, si no, no importa.

Mientras me enfoque en solo eso, sin siquiera mirar o acercarme a otros, _todo estará bien. Tiene que.._

* * *

Las baldosas blancas se empiezan a manchar en los lugares donde antes pasaron personas <strike>vivas, ahora muertas.</strike>

Pase por muchos estantes, pero no veo tantos refrigerios abiertos...

_No vi nada de alcohol._

Ah!

Encontré una chocolatada caliente. En una taza blanca, sobre una mesa baja de madera.

En realidad es un postre..? No, "Mocca"? Ah, esa parte no importa tanto, solo que es de chocolate.

Es rico, pero no es suficiente.

_no es lo que quiero_

Me gustan los dulces, me pregunto si debería buscarlos primero...Pero tal vez deba buscar algo mas saludable para comer.

_Quiero mas_

Si, eso hare.

* * *

Estuve apurándome mas en mi búsqueda de comida, lamentablemente (creo que es así) hay demasiada comida en cajas, _para preparar._

Estoy centrándome en encontrar comida instantánea, ya hecha y lista para comer..

Encontré varias bolsas de comida chatarra y algunos dulces de la panadería de enfrente. No es lo que buscaba, pero me sirve..

Los malditos no me prestan tanta atención, me echan una mirada pero como intento no acercármeles tanto me dejan ser.

_AH! PERO EN UN PRINCIPIO BIEN QUERIAN MASACRARNOS A TODOS, PIEDAD NO TENIAN LOS HIJOS DE PU-_

Mientras no haga nada sospechoso o digno de recibir una bala, estaré bien.

No te acerques a ellos y no mires las cámaras, no estas planeando nada así que no hay que ser cauteloso ni estar nervioso.

Solo busco comida. Enfócate solo en eso y_ todo estará bien_.

* * *

Hay muchas tiendas, montones de productos al alcance de todos.

_Tengo un poco de sed.._

Gratis.

Llevo conmigo una mochila con dos bolsas de comida dentro, todavía tiene algo de espacio. Las tiendas de ropa están llenas de prendas que podría usar...diría que es un paraíso pero con la situación en la que estamos...

seh...nope!

Solo tomare un par de prendas abrigadoras y volveré a mi base..

Bien..

Centrándonos en otro punto clave..

Donde hay alcohol?? 

No he visto ninguna botella del elixir de la vida en ninguna parte.

Quiero beber algo antes de irme a dormir.

* * *

Recorro estantes y tiendas a una velocidad mas grande que la usada anteriormente.

Ya no importa tanto si choco con otros o no. Enemigos o aliados.

_Licor, licor, licor, liCOR-_

_Donde hay?_

Tan solo llevo un pensamiento en la cabeza; mis movimientos parecen ser mas de los de un animal que los de un humano.

Después de todo, no encuentro nada. 

<strike> _Nada de licor._ </strike>

Corro de un estante al otro, nadie me detiene. Raro.

Como me veo repitiendo "_LicorLicorLicorLicorLicorLicOR" _mientras busco de un lugar a otro desesperadamente?

Como una amenaza?

...

Probablemente no...

Los malditos solo pueden vernos como entretenimiento ahora. _Ser reducidos a tal punto..._

Bueno, lo único que busco es un refresco. Me hará sentir mejor, por lo menos...

_mierda_

Tan solo quiero beber algo bueno... es tanto pedir por un mísero trago?!

Ya ni siquiera me prestan atención por mas de un segundo, no siento ninguna mirada en la espalda. Mientras tanto paso de tienda a tienda rápidamente.

Si es que me van a terminar aquí, ya sea lentamente o rápidamente, al menos dadme un ultimo trago!

_Maldita sea-_

Lo encontrare, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!

* * *

Y así es como los cazadores pueden ver a una de sus presas moviéndose desesperadamente de un lugar a otro, con mucha mas velocidad que la usada anteriormente para escapar por su vida.

"De donde saca tanta energía?"

"Si quiera esta cuerdo?"

Es un extraño suceso, la presa si que dio un entretenimiento esa tarde.

_"LICORLICORLICORLICORLICORLICORLICOR-"_

Viendo como seguía conjurando tal hechizo, dejaron al desquiciado a hacer lo que quiera por el momento. No es que tengan tanto apuro en hacer su trabajo.

Mientras no haga nada sospechoso, lo dejaran vivir por un rato más.

Sera divertido verlo por un par de horas, hasta que se de cuenta, que expresión tendrá?

Después de todo no hay bebidas alcohólicas en este lugar.

Ya saben, nadie quiere un incendio en un lugar cerrado. Solo quieren aniquilar al otro bando, no morir inútilmente por las ardientes llamas del fuego.

Es por seguridad. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar!

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAAAA-  
.  
.  
.  
Mi primer trabajo.....bien....espero no arruinarlo.....  
Aunque solo quería empezar a escribir en algún lado....  
Bien.....  
Solo espero que si alguien lee esto no tenga tantas expectativas en mi....please not....  
Pero si alguien se digna a si quiera leerlo...  
De cualquier forma...¡Estaré tomando en cuenta consejos para esto!  
¡Así que no duden en dejar sus opiniones!  
Jaja como si hubiera-


End file.
